Wright
by Lukeprism
Summary: How exactly would they describe their relationship? It wasn't right, but it wasn't exactly wrong, either... twincest fluff.


_**A/N: The title? Lame? Pshh. It's quite possibly the worst thing I have ever come up with. Ever. But let's look past this.**_

WARNING: (minor) twincest. Seriously, I warned you twice now.

DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything. And for the record, I adopted the title. Very begrudgingly.

—**s—t—a—r—t—f—i—c—t—i —o—n—**

"Claus, aren't you coming to bed?" Lucas asked his redheaded twin, who was walking almost aimlessly around their shared room in his pinstriped blue pajamas. "C'mon, it's getting late."

Claus continued walking for a moment before he met Lucas' eyes with an expression the latter couldn't identify. "Yeah, okay."

He padded over to his side of the bed, the left side, and climbed under the covers as he did every night. Finding a comfortable enough position, he allowed his twin to snuggle up to his side like he always did; it helped them both sleep, somehow, and they'd been doing it ever since they were born according to their mother. The fabric of Lucas' red pajama pants could be felt on Claus' feet, as they were quite long, too long for the twelve-year-old blonde who donned them.

The eldest reached over to switch the lamp beside them off, and their world was cast into darkness for a minute as their eyes adjusted to the sudden drastic change in brightness. Lucas closed his eyes, content with the idea of sleeping at once. "Good night, Claus."

Claus didn't immediately answer. Lucas patiently waited for a response, but even after a few minutes none came. That was weird; normally he'd reply within seconds. Curiosity getting the best of him, the blonde raised his head to look at his twin, only to find said twin already staring intently at him.

"Let's do something."

Lucas was rather taken aback. "...do something?" The boy couldn't help but imagine quite a few scenarios given how vague the term 'something' was: sneak out of the house and run away, sneak downstairs and eat more dessert, or maybe sneak into their parents bedroom and sleep under their bed, to name a few. "Like what?"

Claus' expression betrayed nothing. "Just...something. Please. I just need to...try it."

Lucas had no idea what he was going on about, but he could see past Claus' blank facade, and there was a strong desire hidden in his green eyes. That and how casually imploring his tone was. How could the blonde refuse a brother in need? "Well...okay. What exactly did you want to...do?"

Claus breathed out heavily, and inhaled once more, like he was mentally preparing himself for something. "I'll show you," was all he said before he leaned in and pressed his lips clumsily to Lucas', giving the boy no time to protest.

The blonde was definitely surprised, but the emotion was nullified by the feeling of his brother's lips on his own. It felt foreign, as it should have; it was the boy's first kiss, and he was sure it was Claus' first as well. But it also felt..._good_. The simple sensation caused by the action was a very unique one, to be sure.

He wasn't given much time to decide whether he liked it or not, as Claus pulled away from him not three seconds later. His expression was expectant. "Well?" he asked, sitting up a bit more. "Did you...like it?"

Lucas blinked at his brother. "I...Claus, this is...this is wrong," He whispered, feeling his older twin's gaze sear his skin suddenly. Was this some kind of joke? He shuddered involuntarily, horrified at himself, trying to shake the feeling of _want_ away, out of his chest.

Claus wasn't fazed by this insight. "That's not what I asked," he said softly, not making any more movements. "I asked if you liked it."

Lucas was silent, unwilling to meet Claus' gaze anymore. He raised the covers to his face, pulling his knees up with them. Did it even matter if he _did_ like it? They were _brothers_. They were _two __boys_. He felt filthy just thinking about what they'd just done, let alone actually having done it.

Claus sensed his little brother's hesitation and sighed a little bit. "I understand if you didn't," he assured, closing his eyes. "If you don't want me to, I promise I won't do it again."

Lucas looked up at the redhead, expression troubled. "Claus, it doesn't matter if I like it. It's wrong."

Claus sighed again. "Lucas, its not wrong if we both like it," he pointed out, sitting up fully against the head of their bed now. "...well, it's not entirely right, but...you can't help who you like."

Lucas frowned. "I thought you liked Angie?"

Claus' brows furrowed. "I did," he confirmed, crossing his arms. "Until I told her and she shot me down, that is. Her and Fuel are apparently together."

"Huh?" Lucas was honestly taken aback, but he had known Fuel had a crush on Angie too. Telling Claus probably would have injured their friendship, so he had agreed to keep quiet. "When was this?"

The redhead shook his head. "It doesn't matter."

Lucas' gaze sank back down to the sheets he grasped. After a moment of silence he spoke again. "...I don't want to be a replacement for Angie," he finally said, voice quivering slightly. The thought of that both infuriated and saddened him. He didn't think he could deal with it.

Claus' head whirled around to face him, eyes wide. "What?" he demanded, leaning back toward him in an attempt to get the blonde to look at him. "You're no replacement, Lucas. Why would you even think that?"

Lucas still didn't face him. "Why else would you come on to your brother? You're just frustrated."

"Maybe I love you and I trust you."

Lucas' breath caught in his throat. Cliche as it may have sounded, they way Claus had said it left little room for doubt. Slowly the blonde tilted his head, looking over at his brother hesitantly. The older of the two gave the wall across from them a slightly irritated stare, arms folded across his chest. A feeling of guilt washed over him; Claus had never been a good liar.

He returned his gaze to the wall, also, expression turning somber. "...I liked it."

It was silent for a long time. Lucas was about to repeat himself, thinking that maybe Claus hadn't heard him, when the addressed boy turned to look at him. "You don't have to say that just because."

Lucas met his eyes with his own, and it was his turn to assure him. "I'm not," he said. "I...I did like it."

Claus took this in for a moment. "So then. Does that mean that I can do it again?"

Lucas let go of the comforter. "I think I can do better than that," he said, shifting himself so that he faced his brother fully before he attempted to kiss him himself. Claus met him halfway, and their lips collided again, just as clumsily as the last time. Lucas remembered to enjoy it this time, though, the warm, smooth pressure very much inviting.

Claus took Lucas' cheek into his hand and pushed his head back a little so it was easier to keep their lips connected. For a moment, they both forgot just how much of a sin all of this was, merely investigating this mature act of kissing and how to apply it to their relationship. It was innocent; they went no farther than that initial mouth-to-mouth contact save for a few absent touches on the shoulder or face.

When they broke apart, blue and green eyes alike regarded each other with light-hearted yet rather deep affection, neither displeased with the experience. Lucas opened his mouth to say something but was cut off by a long yawn, pink lips spreading wide.

Claus was hard-pressed to keep his laughter at a somewhat quiet magnitude. "Well then, it looks like _someone_ was unimpressed with my performance," he observed jokingly.

Lucas shook his head, rubbing an eye. "That's not it. I mean, it wasn't anything to write home about or anything," he paused here to giggle a bit when Claus gave him a mock-reproachful poke, "but I was gonna say I love you."

Claus smiled. "I love you too, bro," he replied, scooting forward so he could lay down properly. "Now get some sleep."

Lucas followed the older boy's lead, scooting close to him. "Alright, alright. Good night."

"G'night."

A few minutes passed, as just as Claus' breathing was steadily slowing and he was dozing off, Lucas spoke up again.

"So, are we, like...boyfriends now?"

—**e—n—d—f—i—c—t—i—o—n—**

_**A/N: Just some simple twincest fluff. I couldn't find it in me to go hardcore. ...at least, not at **__**freaking t**__**welve**__** years old.**_

I edit the ages 'cause I'm a loser :(

Thoughts? Questions? Flames? Leave a review telling me whatcha liked, didn't like, things I can improve on, etc. etc. I'd appreciate it~

Thanks, and take care. C:


End file.
